


Stammi Vicino

by pilongski



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov and His Mistress [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: "Stay Close to Me and Do Not Leave. Who would have thought someone like Viktor Nikiforov would choose this song?"A young man stands behind him. He is not tall but has a slender body. His hair is as black as a crow and is slicked back. He has sharp brown eyes and a cherry mouth. He wears a western-styled costume (a pressed black coat with diamonds on the chest area plus equally pressed black thin pants with half skirt) but Viktor recognizes that he is not from around here. Must be one of the Easterners."And who might you be?""Yuuri Katsuki. Nice to meet you." he extends his hand and Viktor returns the favor. The Easterner speaks good Northern-tongue for someone who does not live around here."I did not recognize you. I thought we only invited the royal family.""I am a distance cousin to the Emperor. You can ask him if you want.""Ah. The backup plan then."Most man would be furious with that comment. But instead Yuuri Katsuki smirks at him and laughs as if it was a little joke. Interesting. (a.k.a how Prince Nikiforov first got swayed by the very one Yuuri Katsuki).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Stammi Vicino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817160) by [visiondoesntneedsupervision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision)



> This fic sets before [the first installment of the series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8681992) even though it uses present tense (sorry. It was a mistake on the last part).
> 
> Also, the amount of fluffiness on ep 9 makes me almost give up writing this _(:"D
> 
> [Yuri!!! on ICE belongs to MAPPA Studio]

A long time ago, there existed two superpower kingdoms. One was ruled by a descendant of gods. The people called them “The Emperor”. To accomodate them to live, the people build a house for them, later a neighbourhood, later a clan, and so on until a kingdom was born. They called it The East Kingdom. Or at least, that was the Easterners believe.

 

The Northerners believe their kingdom, The North Kingdom, was born out of sorrow. Two lovers was separated by the gods because one of them was holy and the other was an ordinary ice spirit. To prove they was worthy of the other love, they build a kingdom in a night to rule them.

 

Regardless of origin, these two kingdoms were always at war with each other. Other countries had rise and fall, but these two kingdoms would always be at each others throat. No one remembered why and no one bothered to remember.

 

But for the first time in forever, the two kingdoms had agreed to cease fire. The young Emperor, Guang-Hong Ji, realizes there is no merit in keep fighting  a war with the other kingdom. Fortunately the much older King in the North, Yakov, also agrees with the young emperor. And thus they decide to sign a peace treaty between the two kingdom and hold a party to commemorate them.

 

The Northern King decides to let his son, Viktor Nikiforov, organize the party that would be held at the Royal Palace. Viktor Nikiforov is the only son of Yakov and his wife Lilia Baranovskaya and automatically make him the first heir to the throne. Viktor Nikiforov is also famous for his handsome looks and flirty personality thus he is really popular even in foreign countries.

 

Viktor is really excited of course—he is never been to the East and is curious about the people. Are they easily swayed like the people here? Or easilier, if that even a word? He can not wait to play with them—and that might sounds harsh, but Viktor lived through flirting with people (and cast them aside later. His nephew, Yuri, has noted about how bad his hobby is. But he doesn’t care).

 

Viktor decides to hold a garden party. That way, the Easterners can wear their eccentric clothes without bother and their kingdom can still lowkeyly show them how much more cultured they are than them. Viktor has his cousin Georgi, whom he hoped is not too busy chasing that noblewoman named Anya, in charge for food. For the guests, Viktor gives the responsible to a nobleman named Christophe Giacometti, just because he is the only one who is familiar with the royal family on the East Kingdom aside from his father. For the companion music, Viktor decides to take care of them himself.

 

HIs nephew Yuri has said his taste of music is horrible—choosing something like _Stammi Vicino_ , an opera song, as the music to accompany the dinner. Viktor thinks it suits the atmosphere; it wakes the excitement in the guests and makes them engage in conversations. The guests don’t seem to mind either, the Easterners even looked interested.

 

Viktor is too busy watching the guests he doesn’t realize someone is walking towards him.

 

"Stay Close to Me and Do Not Leave. Who would have thought someone like Viktor Nikiforov would choose this song?"

 

A young man stands behind him. He is not tall but has a slender body. His hair is as black as a crow and is slicked back. He has sharp brown eyes and a cherry mouth. He wears a western-styled costume (a pressed black coat with diamonds on the chest area plus equally pressed black thin pants with half skirt) but Viktor recognizes that he is not from around here. Must be one of the Easterners.

 

"And who might you be?"

 

"Yuuri Katsuki. Nice to meet you." he extends his hand and Viktor returns the favor. The Easterner speaks good Northern-tongue for someone who does not live around here.

 

"I did not recognize you. I thought we only invited the royal family."

 

"I am a distance cousin to the Emperor. You can ask him if you want."

 

"Ah. The backup plan then."

 

Most man would be furious with that comment. But instead Yuuri Katsuki smirks at him and laughs as if it was a little joke. Interesting.

 

Yuuri Katsuki decides to help himself when Viktor is not looking. He grabs a glass of wine from one of the waiter and positions himself into leaning towards Viktor. Yuuri plays with the glass a bit—he stirs it, circling it with his delicate index finger, and then drink it really slowly as if he wants Viktor to pay attention to his adam apple’s gulping. This man is seriously flirting with him. Viktor doesn’t say he’s mind though. It is quite terrific. It has been a while since someone was this bold to him (the last one was the very same Christophe Giacometti on a beautiful summer party on the West Kingdom, but it is another story for another time).

 

“So,” Yuuri says, “Why _Stammi Vicino_?”

 

“Have you heard about the origin of my kingdom?”

 

“I have. I read a book about it on my way here.”

 

“ _Stammi Vicino_ is a song about someone pleading to their lover to not leave them and stay by their side. It fits my kingdom’s story, don’t you think? And the story has always been a favorite of mine, so I thought today I would share it.”

 

“The famous playboy Viktor Nikiforov is a romantic himself. Who would have thought.”

 

“Thank you for the compliment.”

 

“Who would also thought about you specifically choose this song to show us Easterners how much better you are than us?”

 

Viktor grunts at Yuuri’s words. How did he—

 

“You Northerners are such an enigma. You are all bold and yet very subtle.” The Easterner chuckles. “I suppose this would make our partnership very interesting, wouldn’t it?”

 

Viktor snickers at himself. _Very interesting indeed_.

 

“I should excuse myself and greet the others. Have a good night, My Prince.” Yuuri Katsuki winks at him and Viktor feels his heart thumps.

 

 

 

 

 

The dinner is over and _Les Parfum des Fleurs_ starts playing in the air. King Yakov has suggested the guests to take their partner and dance along with the music. Many has offered themselves to Viktor, and yet Viktor declines every single one of them.

 

It has been three hours and his mind has been filled with one particular Yuuri Katsuki.

 

It is not a crush, Viktor is sure. Twenty five years old doesn’t do crushes. It is not an infatuation either. Yuuri is not the first to boldly flirt with him. He is also not the first to be so boldly-lowkeyly-rude towards him. But he simply can’t get the Easterner out of his mind.

 

Viktor quickly spots the cousin of the Emperor on the back on his eyes, and it seems the said person also notices him.

 

“We meet again, Prince Nikiforov.” He bows. Viktor bows back at him.

 

“Indeed, we are.” He replies, “Did you enjoy the night?”

 

“It was wonderful. The Emperor is quite pleased with the party. He even dances along with his advisor.” Yuuri chuckles at the thought. The young Emperor is sure is something. “What about you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

“Did you enjoy the night?”

 

If it were someone else, Viktor would have thought they were stupid. Because who would ask the party holder whether they enjoy the party or not? But this is Yuuri, and he doesn’t find it stupid at all. “I did enjoy the night. I've got to meet interesting people.”

 

 _I've g_ _o_ _t to meet you_ , he adds silently.

 

“Although my night would be better if you dance with me, My Rose.”

 

“Rose?”

 

“A red rose, to be precise.” Viktor steps closer to the foreigner he can taste his breath. “Do you know why?”

 

“No.” He puts a seductive smile. “Tell me.”

 

“A red rose is known to be drawing.” Viktor explains. “They have exquisite fragrance and bright colors anyone could be easily drawn to them, without realising,” Viktor strokes Yuuri’s cheek slowly. “there are thorns waiting to pierce them to pieces.”

 

“That is quite a compliment you've said to me.” Yuuri scoffs. “Now I can’t say no to such compliment.”

 

“Good. I was hoping on that.” Viktor extends his hand and Yuuri takes it. The two then gracefully join the others.

 

 

 

 

 

 _Stammi Vicino_ is meant to be a plead for someone to stay by their side. Yuuri had not been wrong when he guessed the reason Viktor choose this song was to show off, but Viktor was not lying either about the story tiding with his kingdom’s history. He did not lie when he said the story was one of his favorites, because secretly Viktor longed for someone.

 

 _Les Parfum des Fleurs_ literally talks about scents of flowers. The audience can interpret the song the way they want to—but Viktor always imagined the song as drowning. When he hears the song, he imagines himself being drowned by the sweetness of the flower’s scent—and that of one he loved.

 

Viktor looks at his dance partner and smiles. Yuuri has unintentionally filled his criteria. Maybe not 100%, but he has the potential.

 

“When this dance is over,” Viktor whispers, “can I see you again?”

 

Yuuri smirks. “Are you asking me on a date?”

 

“I am.” Viktor breathes. They spin and spread and spin again and curls themselves as the song ends. “So?”

 

“Unfortunately, tomorrow we will go back to the East as soon as the first light.” They let go of each others hand and bow to each other. “But I heard our Emperor had invited your king to visit our kingdom. Perhaps then we can see each other again.”

 

Viktor can feel his heart become lighter. “I will see you, then.”

 

“Yes. Yes you will.” Yuuri smiles. “Good night, Prince Nikiforov.”

 

“Good night to you as well, Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

With that, they part. But the story does not end, for it is only just begin.

**Author's Note:**

> The visit to the East Kingdom has been lovely. The play the Emperor hold was very entertaining. Both hospitality on their respective kingdoms has only strengthen their relationship, and honestly, Viktor is happy.
> 
> As a symbol to their strong friendship, the two kingdoms decide to give each other gifts. The North has brought many jewelries, golds, and handicrafts as gifts. The Emperor is so pleased with the gifts, he decides they can ask one thing they want and he would gladly give it to them as long as he is capable of it.
> 
> King Yakov has let his son decides for the gift, since Viktor is going to be crowned soon. And of course Viktor already knows what he wants—he doesn’t need to think twice.
> 
> With a determined voice, he says: “I want Yuuri Katsuki.”


End file.
